To Ireland part 2
by jaspercullenlover
Summary: Who is this girl named Evelyn? How does she tie in with Edward and Jacob? Can Bella, Alice, and Jasper make everyone happy? How will Edward react when he is given some unexpected gifts?


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story except Evelyn.

Alice's POV

Jasper and I had finally made it to Ireland, after a long and unbearable flight. Now that we were in Ireland and away from the family, but mainly Edward stupid mind reading power; I could tell Jasper the true reason for why we were here. I sat Jasper down and began the story. The day that Bella had gone into the woods it's true she choose Jacob, but there was a reason behind it. She needed everyone to believe she did not love Edward anymore, but in fact she still does and always will. She needed Jacob to believe she loved him so she would go to Ireland with her. On the plane she sent me an image showing Jacob with a girl who strangely looked like Edward. I soon figured out that this was Jacob's soul mate and that is why she brought him to Ireland. She sent me the image so we would come; me to locate the girl and you to allow Jacob to go to the girl calmly. Then in the end they would fall in love. Jasper at first looked at me with confusion until understanding broke into his mind.

I quickly called Bella and after the third ring she picked up. I asked her at vampire speed where she was staying and she told me just as quickly. Jasper and I asked for directions and then ran to the inn. At our arrival we booked a room and silently took the stairs to it. When we got there we waited for Bella to call us again. Instead of calling though she came to our room tree minutes later said hello to Jasper and quickly pulled me out of the room. She told me to concentrate on the girl and then she told me that she had found out the girls name was Evelyn. I quickly did what I was told and found that she was looking at some ruins on the outskirts of town. We quickly ran to where she was. When we were about two minutes away we slowed and walked the rest of the way so we would not scare Evelyn.

We were ten steps away from the girl when she quickly turned. She simply waved to us and it beckoned us forward. We complied and walked up to the girl so we were only a few inches away. She told us she already knew of our attentions, but that she wanted to ask us some questions first. Before I let her ask though I asked her a question of my own," How do you know of our intentions already?", to this she simply replied," I can read minds." I looked at her with pure shock.

Evelyn's POV

As I walking and examining the ruins on the outskirts of town two vampires walked up behind me. I turned to them quickly and beckoned them forward and before they spoke I told them I knew of their attentions. The pixy looking one Alice asked how I told her I could read minds. I had to ask the question that was burning inside me. Then I asked, Who is the guy name Edward 

you are thinking about, Alice?". She responded to me by saying his name is Edward Cullen, but that it use to be Edward Masen. My breathing stopped, could my dear cousin still be alive? The family had never buried him it was as though he had disappeared. My second question was," You say you know who my soul mate is. What is his name?". This time the girl Bella answered I was angry at her because I couldn't read her mind, anyways she said my soul mate's name is Jacob Black. After they said that I decided to tell them that Edward Masen was my cousin. The shock in their eyes was easy to detect. I then asked them, " How was my cousin changed? Who changed him and why?". I saw the sadness in their eyes and the pixy girl began the tale," In 1918 the Spanish Influenza plagued his whole family. At first his father was only infected and was also the first to die, then his mother became infected, and lastly Edward became infected. When his mother was close to death his mother told her doctor whose name was Carlisle to so anything in his power to save Edward. With the request he destroyed all of Edward's files picked him up and carried him to his house. Once there he bites Edward. That was a hundred years ago and the girl next to me is Edward's soul mate."

After she finished she decided it was time to ask a question of her own," How were u changed?". I knew this question was coming so I was able to prepare my story. I was walking home from the movies in 1921. When suddenly a man pulled me into a dark alley I tried uselessly to break free of the man's grip, but try as I may I was unable to escape. After doing unmentionable things to me, he lowered his mouth down to my neck and pulled his lips away from his teeth. The next thing I knew I was in unbearable pain and it felt as though I was burning alive. Each girl gave a noticeable shutter, but I continued on with my story. When I awoke I was in the middle of the woods so I knew my attacker must have moved me. After this thought I felt an unbearable itch at the back of my throat and I was so thirsty. I caught the smell of deer and ran after it I didn't even realize the speed in which I was moving at. Seconds later I had caught the deer and was drinking its blood. I quickly did the same to several other deer. It was at that moment I realized what I was. I was a Vampire. From that moment I vowed never to take a human life". I could tell by the girls' eyes that they had taken a similar vow.

Bella's POV

After hearing Evelyn's horrific story we invited her back to the inn with us. Since Jacob was out hunting we could allow her to come in without an explanation of who she was. When she met Jasper she was quickly fascinated by his past and insisted he tell her his story. This he did without hesitation. I realized it was hard to say no to Edward's only living relative that we knew of. I could see the excitement in her eyes when he described the Alamo and the horror when he told her how he was turned and what happened after his transformation. He told of his power and I could see the pity in her eyes I could understand why though no one should have to feel all the emotions Jasper does in one day.

Suddenly I heard the creak of the door and there was Jacob looking at Evelyn. His look was a look of such wanting. I had never seen a look that strong on anyone. I could sense that Jasper felt his emotion because suddenly he was looking the way Jacob did, but instead his longing was for Alice. Since everyone else seemed distracted I took it upon myself to introduce the two of them. I began by saying," Jacob I would like you to meet Edward's cousin Evelyn, and Evelyn I would like you to meet my best friend Jacob Black." I then quickly excused myself it was time that I called Edward and explained everything to him

After calling his cell phone twice he finally picked up. I cannot even begin to put in words how wonderful it was to hear his voice I knew if I still had a heartbeat it would have beaten so fast that it would have made a hole in my chest. I finally found my voice and began my story." Edward I am so sorry I left you. I did not mean to hurt you, but it was the only way. If you knew my true reason for leaving and I had been wrong about the girl the pain would have been worse. He tried to interrupt up, but I would not let him. Edward listen to me I do not love Jacob, Love you with all my heart and soul. The reason I made you believe I loved Jacob because I had a vision of a girl who looked like you and I thought she could be related to you, but I did not want you to get your hopes up just so they could be destroyed so I lied and said I loved Jacob. The girl's name is Evelyn and she's your cousin, you must remember her." At this his reply was yes and that he would be on the next plane to Ireland to see Evelyn and come and bring me home.

It's been a day and Jacob and Evelyn haven't separated from each other. Just when I had finished the thought there was a knock on the door and when I opened it there was my personal god, Edward. He picked me up and we passionately kissed. He then put me down and that's when he spotted Evelyn staring at him. They ran to each other arms open an in a second they were hugging. If they had been able to cry they both would have been sobbing. The rest of us decided to give them time alone.

Edward's POV

When I entered the room I picked my Bella up and passionately kissed her. After I had placed her on the ground, I turned to find another girl staring at me. It took me only a second to realize who she was. It was my cousin Evelyn! We were racing towards each other arms opened and for awhile we stood there embracing each other. I had so many questions for her and by reading her mind I could tell she had a lot of questions for me also.

She allowed me to ask my questions first. My first question was, When and how were changed and what did you do after your change? She quickly told me her story and I felt a great deal of pity for my cousin. I continued asking questions after her answer. I asked if she had a power and she told me she could read minds. I told her that I could read minds too. I asked if any 

other members of our family were changed into to vampires. She replied very sadly no. I finally asked the question I dreaded the most what happened after my parents died and I was gone. She told me a great sadness went through the family and then she pulled out three items out of her pocket. From her pocket she pulled out a watch that belonged to my father, a ring that belonged to my mother, and a letter that was addressed to me from my parents. She then questioned me. Most of the questions were the same. The one question that was different was she asked me what I had done the past hundred years. I quickly told her of my family, school, my car, and other hobbies I had picked up over the years. After she was done questioning me I quickly excused myself and ran outside. Once outside I tore open the letter and began to read the words that were written in my mother's delicate hand writing.

_To my Dearest Edward,_

_If you are reading this it means that your father and I have passed on. Do not cry my dear son for we both love you very much. In this letter I wish to tell you the wishes you all the wishes your father and I have for you. Edward we want you to be happy please do not let our deaths stop you from living. We wish beyond anything that you find your one true love and start a family we know that will be just as beautiful as yourself. One thing I want and I do not mean to be selfish, but I have always loved your piano playing and I always have had the hope that maybe one day you would compose a song for me. Now that I'm gone the one thing I will miss most about you is your music. Edward you have always been special and not because you are my child, but of who you are yourself. You have always been so smart, kind, and handsome that I have no doubt in mind that you are destined to do wonderful things in your life. I wish to let you know that if you are young and reading this your Aunt Vanessa and your Uncle John will be taken care of you. I hope though that you are older when you are reading this because I want so much to watch you grow up to become a man and have a job and family of your own. Never tell anyone this, but I hope that you do not become a lawyer or go to war like your father, but instead let your music your art fill this world with happiness because now the world is in such a state of despair that any happiness will make the world better. Edward your father and I will miss you terribly. I would like to remind you of some of the wishes you had for yourself. A wish I hope you will fulfill is that you wished t compose a series of love songs that would be performed by the local symphony. Another wish was to see the world. I remember the day you told me that wish your eyes had so much joy in them. You got the idea from a radio station that was reading a story called "Around the World in Eighty Days". Your last wish Edward was to have a family just like ours, you had even promised your father to name your first son Edward. I am truly sorry that your father and I have left you alone, but please remain strong. We leave you as our only heir we wish to give you everything. The key to our personal bank vault is enclosed in this envelope. It is for a vault in our local bank. Edward we love you very much, but one day far from now we will be reunited again in heaven._

_With undying love,_

_Your mother and father_

I did not know what to do so I simply stayed there and dry sobbed for what seemed like hours. At some point Bella had found me whimpering on the ground the letter held firmly in my hand. She picked up my shaking body brought me to my room where she laid me on the bed. In less than a second she was behind me stroking my body and soothing me. My father's watch and my mother's ring seemed to burn in my pocket. How I wish I could reunite with them in heaven. When I finally had finished my sobbing the sky was already high in the sky. I had sobbed for a good twenty four hours. I knew what I had to do now. I must complete the wishes my mother and father had for me and also the wishes I had for myself that they wished for me to fulfill. The only problem now was I did not know where to start….


End file.
